Phendrana Encounter
by Shaden
Summary: Samus runs into some flying pirates on her way back into Phendrana Drifts. Oneshot. First fic. A test of my writing abilities. Reviews appreciated.


My friend asked me to do a battle where Samus fights some Air Pirates, and this is what came out. I really just wanted to write something to see how good it would be. It's my first fic posted, though I've tried before and I hope to have more ready to post (relatively) soon.

* * *

Metroid Prime fic

_Great. Phendrana Drifts again. Couldn't those stupid Chozo have kept all their stuff in one place?"_ Immediately, Samus felt a pang of guilt for her unkind thoughts. These people hed raised her as one of they're own. She had no reason to bear an ill will toward them.

The rising elevator slowed quickly to a sudden halt in a half-frozen room, hewn out of the rock. Her stuff regulated it's internal temperatue closely so she couldn't feel the chill. She stepped off and shot the glowing door in front of her. It really was handy to have the key to all the doors attatched to her arm. She strolled through, and into Phendrana Drifts. By now, she was familiar with the area around the elevator, as she had been through the area many times looking for various upgrades and Chozo keys. Something was different this time, however. Normally there were twin baby ice beasties waiting for her, milling around, looking for prey. They were gone.

The sound of something scraping rock and shuffling through snow put Samus instantly on alert. Someone, or something was behind the large rock pillar jutting up beside the frozen river running through the middle of the valley. A voice spoke up, in a strange, harsh language that Samus recognised as belonging to the space pirates. A second voice answered. Just great.

Samus groaned silently to herself, even though the suit wouldn't let sound out. She glanced at her radar and saw four dots. One was her, and the other three clustered together and couldn't see her. She sidled up to the pillar and peered around cautiously. There they were, just standing around, talking. Morons.

_You'd think, after the hundreds of them I've killed, they'd know to be alert, at the very least. Oh well, makes it easier for me._

She pulled her head back and held her arm up, while making sure to keep out as ear for the silence that would signify their knowledge of her. It didn't come. She configured her arm cannon to fire her ice beam. She held it away from her and charged it up. The hum of the ready weapon didn't appear to be loud enough for the pirates to hear. She swung her arm around the pillar and fired her missles through the charged ice beam. They never knew what hit them. Two of them at least. The third was far enough away that the sparkling blanket of expanding ice didn't reach him before he ignited his jetpack. He took to the air, above the danger, and let loose a stream of bolts toward the pillar. Samus ducked back and readjusted her weapon to fire plasma. She could hear the pirate waiting so she decided to oblige him. She fired a shot to the right, then dove to the left. She had just enough time to shatter one of the frozen pirates with a missle before he was back on target, and showering her with bolts. Several found their mark. She fired a burst of plasma up in his direction then got up and began to strafe him. Again her weapon hummed with it's charge. A red ball of plasmic energy formed at the barrel's tip. Again she fired a missile through the charged beam, however, this time it ignited the energy and turned he cannon into a flamethrower. The initial burst was directed at her airborne enemy, but she wasted no time in charring his thawing friend, before he could join the fight. Then she turned her attention to the immediate threat. The flying pirate had launched a series of missles which were near and spiralling closer. She brought her arm up and detonated the missiles with the wave of flame.

She extinguished the flamethrower before she ran out of missiles. She left her weapon on plasma. Electric was so weak tht she only used it on doors, and ice was to slow to be of any use against mobile foes. He was hovering just out of range for a normal plasma beam so she began to charge it up. He saw the ball of light and energy forming and let loose a stream of missiles, then layered the area around her with bolts. She jumped back, using her booster to aid her, but not before several bolts found her.

_That's one energy tank down._ Somehow, she had kept the beam charging and now it was finished. She fired it through the clearing smoke, toward where her helmet said he was floating. Her helmet was right, but he must have seen the flash of energy through the smoke, because he was able to dodge the beam.

_Oh great. If he can dodge that, he's better than most. I'll have to use the power beam._ She switched her weapon as he let loose another stream of bolts, but he was far enough away that she was able to sidestep the entire stream. He noted his error and closed in. Samus grinned and opened fire. The blasts lit up a small plate of armor on his chest. Very rapidly it became to hot to wear. He cut it loose and dove backwards around the pillar. The plate was propelled over him and lodged in the side of the pillar. A clump of snow fell from the top and hissed as it hit the armor and melted and evaporated. The pirate dodged from one sided of the pillar to the other, letting off missiles and bolts at the same time. They were simple to dodge at first, as he had to keep adjusting his aim whenever he saw her. Then the missiles tarted to land. One clipped her leg and blew her head-over-heels. They continued to pumel her, draining several life tanks in a matter of seconds, until one particularly large blast blew her clear. By then, she was down to one remaining energy tank. The pirate noted her recovering and opened fire again, but Samus began to strafe him. He put the pillar between them after she landed several hits. She could see black pirate blood staining the snow. He was wounded. It was time to finish him off. She ran to the pillar before he could fire another stream around it. She kept the pillar between them with the radar for a long moment as he slowly circled it, trying to figure out where she had gone. By the time he had figured it out, she already had the plasma beam charged up. She watched his dot on the radar stop moving, and aimed for the top of the pillar. He peeked over the top, and the last thing he saw was the glowing red ball of energy spiking up toward him.

_Maybe he wasn't so tough after all._

* * *

Alright! First fic done. It was pretty short, but, oh well. I don't usually write Metroid fics, because the games are so vague about her past, but I figured I could get away with this. Check out my profile for info on other fics planned. I probably won't have any other Metroid fics, but younever know. 


End file.
